Clinical Fellowship Programs: During FY19, there were seven NIMH IRP residents/fellows. The academic year generally starts in July so this number can include new, current and departing trainees from our programs. Of the seven trainees, four originally entered through our PGY-4 ACGME accredited psychiatry residency program. We added one new trainee in FY19, who is a clinical fellow. One clinical fellow transitioned in the past year to become a consultation liaison fellow in the joint NIMH Georgetown program. PGY4 Psychiatry Residency: The NIMH residency program is a unique one-year program that provides nearly full-time research training while at the same time fulfilling the ACGME requirements of the fourth year of residency. Psychiatry residents who transfer to the program have completed all required clinical rotations prior to coming to NIMH. Administrative duties: The Program Director for the PGY4 residency and clinical fellowship program is the immediate past chair of the NIH Graduate Medical Education Committee (GMEC). Duties include dissemination of information about the training programs, recruitment of new residents and fellows, identification of NIMH Principal Investigators to serve as research mentors, and career development advising. Other affiliated training programs NIH Clinical Center Hospice and Palliative Medicine (HPM)fellowship program: this one year ACGME-accredited subspecialty program is sponsored under the PGY4 psychiatry residency program. Research electives for psychiatry residents and child psychiatry fellows: The NIMH OCD offers elective rotations to residents/fellows from local training programs to gain exposure to neuroscience based research. Consultation Liaison (CL) Psychiatry fellowship program: this one-year ACGME-accredited subspecialty fellowship is conducted in partnership with Georgetown University Medical Center and Washington Hospital Center and has two fellowship positions per year. NIMH supports one of the fellowship positions through contract mechanisms. The CL fellows rotate on the NIMH Psychiatric Consultation Liaison Service at the NIH Clinical Center, each for six months. Neuropsychology Training Opportunities: Up to 4 graduate students from neighboring university clinical psychology graduate programs (e.g., USUHS, American, Gallaudet, Howard, UMBC) are selected come to NIH as special volunteers to assist with evaluations, while learning the practice of neuropsychology. Neuropsychology seminars, trainings on psychometric testing and test administration (e.g., brief tests of intelligence, NIH Toolbox) are provided. Staff counsel interested students and IRTAs on career options in psychology and this year created and presented at the first annual NIMH IRP Clinical Psychology PhD Program Application Workshop. Medical Student Programs: The Clinical Electives Program (CEP) at the NIH Clinical Center provides fourth year medical students opportunities to apply for 4-8 week clinical neuroscience research or consultation liaison rotations. The OCD helps coordinate medical student rotations. Medical Research Scholars Program (MRSP) at the NIH Clinical Center is a selective year-long elective research experience for medical students who live and work on the NIH campus in Bethesda, Maryland. The Deputy Clinical Director and NIMH IRP faculty have served as mentors or been on the MRSP Board of Advisors. Advisors interview and select students for the program and help them identify an appropriate research mentor. Clinical Neuroscience Initiatives: The OCD oversees two NIMH national initiatives (ORAP and Brain Camp) that promote psychiatrists-in-training to choose and succeed in research and academic careers. The NIMH Outstanding Resident Award Program (ORAP) was started in 1988 and is a highly coveted and competitive annual award for promising young psychiatrists-in-training. The ORAP awardees are psychiatry residents with outstanding academic potential who are selected from among the top residencies in the U.S. and who have been nominated by their training directors. This award is given to a small number of residents each year for past achievements, current efforts, and future contributions to the field of psychiatry. In fall 2018, 9 award recipients and 7 honorable mention residents traveled to Bethesda for a two-day program that featured presentations by NIMH investigators, extramural program staff and a tour of NIMH facilities. In June 2019, a new group of 10 ORAP residents was selected with 6 honorable mentions. NIMH Brain Camp is an intensive scientific conference for psychiatry residents and clinical fellows which was started in 2009. It involves lectures and discussions between residents, invited distinguished faculty and NIMH leadership, on a variety of cutting edge neuroscience topics relevant to psychiatry. The next Brain Camp program, led by NIMH Director, Joshua Gordon will be held in spring 2020 with a two year cohort of ORAP recipients at the Banbury Center in Cold Spring Harbor, NY. The OCD is involved with education on neuroscience for psychiatrists. The Program Director of the PGY4 residency and clinical fellowship program has been a regular faculty member for the NIMH-funded National Neuroscience Curriculum Initiative course given at the American Association of Directors of Psychiatry Residency Programs (AADPRT) annual meeting each spring. Trans-NIH Initiatives: The NIMH Office of the Clinical Director spearheaded a collaborative project with NIH Intramural Research Program stakeholders to develop and disseminate materials about how best to serve and manage the distressed trainee in the workplace. The Toolkit includes information about how, where, and under what circumstances to access resources to proactively manage professional challenges, work-life balance, cultural adaptation, mental health issues, conflict resolution, crisis intervention and emergency response. These materials have been widely disseminated within NIH and specifically to graduate medical trainees to address issues of physician wellness.